1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting modules, and particularly, to a light emitting module including a light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) provide many advantages, such as high luminance, low power consumption, good match with integrated circuits, long-term reliability and environmental friendliness. LEDs are thus preferred for use in the display devices over CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamp), with wide application as a backlight source in liquid crystal displays (LCD).
A typical light emitting module includes a light guide plate and an array of point light sources. Light from the point light sources is converted to surface light and provides illumination for the display devices. Each of the point light sources is usually unified. However, as development of the display devices become more diverse, some devices may require point light sources supporting various colors.
Therefore, what is desired is a light emitting module addressing the limitations described.